


Let Me Love You

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sam and Dean have a late night discussion about their Hunting Partner and Bunker-mate Y/N, but things take an unexpected turn.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission. Contact me to request your own! : )

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Dean asks, sitting at the Library table and passing a beer to Sam. **  
**

“What?” Sam shook himself from his thoughts, accepting the beer and staring at the label. “Uh…nothing,” he mumbled, sipping from the bottle.

“Uh huh.”

“It’s just…I’ve been having these dreams and thoughts lately…about Y/N.” he chances a look at his older brother, but Dean’s face remains calm.

“Uh huh. Are you having suspicions or something? Do you think something’s wrong?” Dean leaned forward on the table, wondering why Y/N was suddenly making Sam uncomfortable. She had been with them in the bunker for nearly six months. They all got along pretty well - really well, and easily actually - so Dean was concerned why Sam was suddenly apprehensive.

“No, uh…” Sam ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh, “ _Mature_  dreams and thoughts.” Sam said sheepishly.

“Uh huh.” Dean sat back in his chair. “And?”

“And…” Sam sighed, leaning forward on the table, deciding talking it out with Dean might help him sort it all out. “She’s our friend, right?”

“Uh huh.”

Sam rolled his eyes but kept talking, “And she’s great, don’t get me wrong.”

“Uh huh.”

“But she’s not really…my type?” Sam was embarrassed talking about it. Y/N was a great person and he liked her a lot. But Sam tended to prefer lean and athletic women, very feminine but strong. Y/N was relatively active, definitely strong. But she was more of a “plus-sized” girl. Although her womanly curves were quite feminine, and Sam had allowed his eyes to roam many times, he just wasn’t into women like that. Plus, she was very tomboyish and Sam’ll admit, she was intimidating at times.

“Uh huh,” Dean smirked over the rim of his bottle, taking a sip, “Well, I mean, I getcha,” Dean started, nodding his head, “She’s tough and determined. She’s stubborn but caring and giving. She’s super smart, funny, laid back, a great cook. She’s loving and tender and motherly. And sometimes she’s a royal, righteous, pain-in-the-ass,” Dean sighed, looking at Sam with mock sympathy, “Yeah, I can see how she’s just not your type,” Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes, “Definitely nothing to like there,” he shook his head.

“Dean,” Sam flashed a bitch face, “Yes, ok, she’s awesome. I said that. It’s just…”

“It’s just that you’re too shallow to appreciate a good thing when you see it?” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

“I’m not shallow!” Sam defended, disgust written across his face. “I’ve been having  _dreams_  about her. I’m trying to say that I’m suddenly having these  _thoughts_  and  _feelings_  about her and it’s confusing me because she’s not what I would normally go for in a woman.”

“Uh huh. So what’s the problem here, Sam?”

“I don’t know what to do,” Sam shrugged, defeated, “I’m attracted to her personality. I’m attracted to her mind and heart. And now I’m attracted to her physically too. I want her Dean,  _all_  of her. And I never thought that I’d really consider a woman like Y/N. It all just snuck up on me I guess.” **  
**

“One of the things I like about Y/N is that she’s open and honest. What you see is what you get, and that’s a rare thing with people in general,” Dean pointed out, “If you want to pursue this, I’m all for it. I think the two of you could be something great. Honestly. But I swear, Sam…if you hurt her…I will make you pay for it, you understand me?”

Sam was taken aback by Dean’s harshness. “If you’re so into her, why don’t you ask her out?” Sam spat back.

“I did,” Dean shrugged. Sam’s jaw dropped open, his brows furrowed as he looked over Dean’s relaxed form. “About a month after she moved in actually. I thought she was gorgeous,” he smiled wide, looking Sam right in the eye, “I wanted her  _bad_ ,” he shook his head, “But she doesn’t do casual sorts of things you know?”

“So you just wanted to fuck her?” Sam scoffed.

“Oh, I wanted to fuck her for sure, still do,” he grinned wickedly, enjoying Sam’s discomfort, “But I thought about it and I actually wanted more. So I went and talked to her about it,“ he shrugged, finishing off his beer, “She said we’re too much alike and it would have been one extreme or the other. Said it wouldn’t have lasted because we would have butted heads too much,” he added, looking forlornly at the table before catching himself and resuming his nonchalant demeanor with another shrug and a smirk.

“Wow. Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“It didn’t concern you, Sam.”

“Why am I even talking to you about this?”

“Because, you really like her, and I don’t blame you, and it’s new territory for you. That is if you can get over being so shallow.”

“I’m  _not_  shallow!” Sam growled, “I just told you I’ve been dreaming about fucking her, tasting her…I fucking  _want_  her Dean!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There isn’t…” Sam cut himself off, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, “I was just saying she’s different from anyone I’ve been with before,” he ground out through clenched teeth, “In every way, she’s different, and I didn’t know what to do,” he sighed, letting his shoulders drop, “I have real feelings for her and it scares the Hell out of me.”

“What did you do with the others? With Jess, Madison, Sarah, Amelia…”

“Ok, I get it!” Sam rolled his eyes, “I just…went for it.”

Dean shrugged again, relaxing back in his chair and propping his feet on the table, “So…go for it.”

“Don’t bother.”

Sam and Dean turned in their seats to see Y/N standing there glaring daggers into Sam, her eyes wet with unshed tears. **  
**

“Y/N, wait…” Sam quickly rose from his seat, nearly knocking over his chair in his haste.

“I thought you were my friend!” she spun to face him suddenly, causing Sam to nearly collide with her in his effort to stop.

“I am!” Sam insisted. She scowled at him, angrier than he’d ever seen her before. As she quickly took off down the hall once more, Sam followed, pleading with her, “Y/N, please. I don’t know what you heard, but-”

“I heard plenty!” she stopped in the doorway to her bedroom, the tears finally falling from her eyes, “I’m sorry that I’m fat and plain and it bothers you!” she spat.

“No, no that’s not what I meant-” the door slammed in his face, the sound of the lock clicking into place was like a lead weight dropping into his stomach. He sighed, dropping his forehead to the door with a thud, “Y/N… _please_.”

“Fuck off, Sam!”

His heart fell as he could hear her muffled cries, picturing her laid out on her bed, her face buried in her pillows to muffle the sound. Regardless of how he felt about her, she was a close friend and he hurt her. Sam slowly shuffled back to the Library, finding Dean leaning against one of the tables, his arms crossed.

“Is she crying?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t mean to-”

Dean pushed off the table with a scoff, taking a few steps towards Sam. He huffed a breath and shook his head, bumping Sam’s shoulder with his own as he went past, “Asshole,” he muttered. Dean fully intended on making Sam answer for hurting Y/N, but at that moment he was more focused on making sure she was okay.

“Y/N?” Dean knocked on her door, “Sweetheart? Let me in.”

The door swung open suddenly and Dean’s mouth fell open at the sight of Y/N. Her eyes were red, face wet from the tears that were still steadily streaming down her face. He stepped into the room, forcing her a step back, before closing and locking the door behind him. He wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin as she clung to his shirt, her sobs shaking her whole body.

“I don’t know how much you heard,” Dean said gently as he rubbed soothing patterns over her back, “But he  _does_  like you…a  _lot_  from what he was saying.”

Y/N lifted her head from Dean’s chest to look him in the eyes, “He’s  _confused_  by his  _feelings_  for his  _fat friend_ ,” she spat as more tears streamed down her face, dropping off her chin and jaw, “I thought he was different. I-I thought maybe there was something there,” she dropped her head shamefully, “Turns out I’m just some  _oddity_ , some  _curiosity_  to him.”

“That’s definitely  _not_  true,” Dean responded sternly, lifting her chin with a finger to meet his eyes, “Not to him, and certainly not to  _me_.”

“I should have let you in,” she admitted meekly, “I should have given you a chance when you asked for it.”

“I haven’t changed my mind if that’s what you think,” he smirked at her playfully, trying to quell the bit of hope rising within him. **  
**

“You don’t really want me, De,” she shook her head, “I’m nothing special. Sam’s right - I’m fat and plain and nowhere near your level. I don’t even know why you’re friends with me,” she added in a whisper, pouting as she tried to wiggle from Dean’s hold, but his grip tightened. She lifted her head hesitantly only to be met with with the stern and intense stare from Dean. She could see his jaw clench slightly and she grew confused as she wondered why he was suddenly so upset, “De-”

“I’ve wanted you since we met,” he finally spoke, each word carefully selected and spoken as he held her gaze, “Did you forget about our talk that night?”

Y/N could feel a tinge of guilt at the hurt she could see in his eyes, “I didn’t forget, De. It’s just-”

“Am I not good enough?” his tone grew harsh with his accusation.

“What? No! De… _why_  are you so mad right now?” she whispered.

“I’m not mad, I’m  _hurt_ ,” Dean nearly shouted. Y/N jumped in surprise, but Dean brought her back against his body, “How can you say I don’t want you when that’s  _all_  I want? Do you have any  _idea_ how much it’s  _killed_  me to see you and Sam growing closer?  _I_ wanted that. I wanted  _you_. But you didn’t believe me? You told me it wouldn’t work -  _couldn’t_  -” he cut himself off, feeling his throat closing up as he finally spoke what had been buried  _deep_  within him for months.

Y/N stared at him in shock, slack in his hold. Before she could speak, Dean crashed his lips into hers, squeezing her tightly -  _desperately_  - against him as he poured his soul into her parted and welcoming mouth. At the first swipe of his tongue against hers - the feel of the bumps of her taste buds, the smoothness of her teeth, the taste of her mingling with the flavors coating his own tongue - Dean moaned  _wantonly_.

“Please,” Dean whispered against her lips, relishing the final coming of this moment, “Please let me show you how much I want you,  _all_  of you, how beautiful you are to me.”

Dean let his eyes open slowly and he gazed over Y/N’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and wet and red. Her eyes fluttered open and Dean  _treasured_  the moment he saw the daze and lust clouding her mesmerizing eyes.

“Baby,” he whispered in a breathy tone, gently nudging his nose against hers, “let me love you.”

Her breath hitched in her throat before she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand cupping the back of his head as she collided their lips once more. Dean  _growled_  in response, his hands quickly finding the backs of her thighs as he lifted her off her feet, her legs instinctually wrapping around his hips. She gasped in surprise and Dean smirked as he carried her over to the bed, tossing her down and pouncing on her, settling between her thighs as he began attacking her neck hungrily with wet kisses and gentle bites.

Y/N’s head swam as Dean’s mouth reached the open collar of her shirt, his actions hungry yet calculated. He placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat and continued down, dragging his tongue over her skin with each button he unfastened on her shirt. He stifled every insecurity and doubt before they could be vocalized as he worshipped her body, lavishing attention over every inch of her, lingering in the places he knew she worried about - her stomach, her stretch marks, her scars. She could feel his intense affection in every deliberate touch, every new sensitive spot he discovered until her brain and body could do nothing more than giving in to him completely and drown in the pleasurable sensations he was gifted to her.

Her daze was momentarily broken, interrupted by Dean’s rough and gravelly voice breathing out a plea, “Can I?” he inquired as his fingers played at the button of her jeans. He patiently waited, his shoulders situated between her thighs as he worked his way over her exposed body. **  
**

“Y-yes,” a shaky breath left her lips as a tremble rolled through her body at the sight of his intense green eyes gazing up at her lovingly.

Dean let out a small huff of breath, his fingers shaking somewhat as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down and wrapping his fingers around the waistband, slowly sliding them down her legs. His fingertips dragged along her skin as he removed them, tossing them to the side. He sat back on his heels, smiling warmly at her as he swiftly removed his open flannel, followed by reaching behind him to grasp the collar of his t-shirt and removing that as well, tossing it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He grinned down at her, a look of happiness gracing his features and Y/N’s heart swelled at the rare sight. He crawled back over her, letting his eyes trail over her body, her bra, and panties the only obstructions remaining.

“You are  _so_  goddamned beautiful, Sweetheart,” he stated. He kissed her hard and deep as his hands wound behind her, making quick work of her bra. The moment her breasts were exposed, Dean let out a grunt and wrapped his plump, wet lips around one of her nipples, working it tenderly with his lips and tongue. Y/N quivered, the attention to her breasts sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. Dean grew impatient, eager for more as his hands tugged at her panties.

Y/N reached down, pushing them off herself and kicking them off her feet. Dean smirked in satisfaction, moving swiftly between her thighs and delving his tongue into her folds. She gasped harshly as he flicked his tongue over her clit before dragging it down and inside of her. She groaned, writhing her hips, seeking more. Dean grunted in response, his hands finding her hips and gripping tightly as he buried his face in her pussy, his movements manic and hungry. When two fingers entered her, adding to the already intense stimulation, Y/N came  _hard_ , her mouth hung open in a silent scream as her orgasm caused her body to convulse in waves.

Dean sat up once more, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand as his eyes roamed her body. She was absolutely  _debauched_. Her hair was a mess on the pillow around her head, her eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling with her short and rapid breaths. He could still see her muscles twitching sporadically in places, punching tiny moans from her parted lips with each wave.

“You okay?” Dean asked with a prideful smirk as he leaned over her once more, brushing the hair back from her face with both hands.

“Hunnnghhh,” she groaned out. She tried to speak, really she did but suddenly found herself  _completely_  incapable of speech. She settled for a series of small nods in confirmation. She forced her eyes open to the sight of Dean’s smiling face gazing down at her. She lurched up suddenly, smirking back at Dean as she worked on his jeans, “ _My_  turn?” she asked in a sultry tone.

Dean swallowed hard as a tinge of nervousness threatened him. He scurried off the bed, removing the rest of his clothing. He grasped his cock firmly, stroking it slowly as he licked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the pillowy flesh. He crawled back over her body as she settled into the pillow, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him.

“Next time,” he breathed against her lips, trailing his tongue over them teasingly, “I  _need_  to be inside of you, Baby,” he ran the head of his cock along her folds, gathering her wetness and tapping the head against her sensitive clit. He positioned at her entrance, holding her gaze as he slid home in one smooth stroke. They both let out a sigh at being so intimately and completely connected to one another. As they continued to lock eyes, Y/N felt herself tearing up from the overwhelming emotions that were swelling her heart.

Dean placed feather-like kisses all over her face, her nose, her eyelids, as she adjusted to him, her walls fluttering and contracting to accommodate him. She’d never felt so  _full_ , so  _complete_. Dean pulled out slowly, almost completely, before pressing back in at the same glacial pace. After getting used to the feel of each other, he increased his pace, deep and passionate. As his own emotions began to swell, he buried his face in her neck, his breath panting against her hot skin. He choked on his gasps and moans. Her hands  _clung_  to his back, holding him tightly against herself and urging his motions. He moved faster, harder, and she cried out, the sensitivity hurling her towards a second orgasm at an alarming rate. He wasn’t rough, he was  _passionate_ , showing her  _exactly_  how he felt about her, how much he  _loved_  her. **  
**

Dean wanted to draw it out, to make it last as long as possible, wring every possible second out of the moment. But when her walls clenched tightly around him, her body stiffening as she cried out her release, he couldn’t hold on. He cursed as she pulled him over the edge with her, his orgasm surprising him. He buried his face in her neck once more, grunting and moaning as he shot string after string of hot cum deep into her core, painting her walls with his seed.

Dean collapsed against her, his cock softening inside of her as they both recovered from their lovemaking. Y/N ran her fingers through the soft hairs on the back of his head and hummed at the bliss that still thrummed through her veins. After what seemed like forever, Dean lifted his head, locking eyes with her once more.

“Please be mine,” he whispered. Her heart clenched at his blatant vulnerability at that moment.

She nodded, bringing his lips to hers and speaking all she felt with actions rather than words. Dean whimpered against her mouth, deepening the kiss and rocking against her gently, his cock swelling to life once more inside of her.

Sam had been awake all night, tossing and turning in his bed as he thought over the events that happened that day. He hadn’t meant for her to hear. He  _certainly_  hadn’t meant to hurt her in any way. Why was he so confused about it to begin with? Yes, she was different from anyone he’d been with before, in every way. But he felt like maybe that’s why he was so drawn to her.

Was it just the dreams making him feel that way? No, he was pretty sure the dreams just made him face what was already there. He was  _not_  shallow…or was he?

This was stupid. He was being stupid. He’d just talk to her tomorrow, apologize, and explain. Even if she didn’t want to be with him, he had to at least fix their friendship. They weren’t as close as her and Dean, but they were still friends and were getting closer…before last night.

Sam groaned, throwing his covers off and sitting on the edge of his bed as he cradled his exhausted head in his hands. Her and  _Dean_ , Sam mentally scoffed. Why had Dean never told him he was into Y/N? Why didn’t he tell him about wanting more and Y/N turning him down? Was he embarrassed? Images of Dean and Y/N joking and laughing together, much as they did now,  and being generally  _happy_  together, flitted unbidden into Sam’s mind.

_She doesn’t want him_ , Sam reminded himself as he fought the rising surge of jealousy,  _she turned him down_. Sam groaned, inwardly berating himself as he rose from the bed, deciding sleep wasn’t gonna happen until he was able to talk to her.

Sam sat at the kitchen table, his right leg bouncing up and down as he sipped at his coffee. He’d lost track of how many he’d had so far, having made a pot and waiting for Y/N to wake up and come to the kitchen. His nerves were running haywire and he realized too late that a ton of coffee and no sleep was probably the  _worst_  way to try having this conversation with Y/N.

Sam jumped at the sound that came from the hallway, his head shooting towards the source like a curious puppy. He heard Dean’s deep voice, barely audible and he relaxed slightly before the sound of Y/N’s giggle reached his ears. His shoulders slumped and he groaned as he realized they were walking to the kitchen together. Dean usually checked in on Y/N in the mornings, waking her up if she wasn’t all ready to join him for coffee and breakfast. Sam fought back another groan at the thought as they entered the kitchen, smiling brightly. He rolled his eyes before perking up, seeing Y/N take the seat across from him as Dean made their mugs of coffee.

“Morning,” Sam said, a little too loud and chipper. Y/N glanced at him, giving him a silent nod as she dropped her gaze to her lap, her prior joviality now gone. Sam glanced over at Dean, who was now making his way to the table with a coffee in each hand, setting one in front of Y/N before taking the seat beside her. He gave her a quick kiss on the temple before tucking into his coffee.

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean said after his first gulp went down, “You look like Hell, you okay?”

Sam glanced awkwardly between the pair, the display of affection being something completely new between them, “Uh, yeah,” he said, quickly recovering, “Just didn’t sleep well and too much coffee, you know?” he forced a chuckle, glancing at Y/N once more, “Y/N…about last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I swear I didn’t,” he started pleading his case, not caring if Dean was there or how he sounded, but feeling an urgent need to explain himself right then and there. The more he spoke, the quicker and easier the words tumbled from his lips, “I was  _actually_  trying to get advice on asking you out,” he swallowed hard, “I hope you’ll still give me a chance, but if not, I just hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends at least?” he asked, his voice rising on the end as he dared to hope.

Y/N let out a sigh, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Sam. What you said, what I  _heard_ , it was harsh and unexpected. But I know you’d never hurt me, not on purpose. So…I forgive you.” She smiled genuinely at him, letting him know she was willing to move past it. He could still see the hurt in her eyes and it made his heart clench. He was determined to convince her.

“That’s my girl,” Dean said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pecking her lips before returning to his coffee, leaving his arm handing casually over her shoulders. He glanced at Sam over the brim of his mug, flashing him a wink.

Sam’s heart stopped for a moment as he looked quickly between the two. Dean was  _glowing_ , his eyes sparkling, and he looked happy and comfortable. Y/N cheeks were flushed slightly and she dropped her head bashfully as she grinned.

“ _Y-your_  girl?” Sam choked out in surprise, verbally tripping over the words.

Dean turned to Y/N, the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes and Dean grinned broadly, “Yeah,” he breathed out leaning in and teasing Y/N slightly before huffing a laugh and finally granting her another kiss. She giggled and Dean bit his lip, his hold tightening on her, bringing her closer to his side. 

_I missed my chance,_  Sam thought remorsefully, intense jealousy mixing with the pang in his heart, making him feel sick to his stomach. He was speechless. While they were enamored in one another, Sam slinked away from the table, glancing back at them, lost in their own world, before he returned to his bedroom. He wanted to be happy for his brother and his friend, but he just couldn’t.  _He_  wanted her. But Dean got her? Even after she turned him down? It had to be a phase. Maybe it was temporary because she needed comfort? Sam retired to his room, determined to wait it out until she was done getting what she needed from Dean. When Dean  _inevitably_  fucked things up, like he always did, Sam would be there, and he’d never let go.

But Dean never fucked up. Not with Y/N, not with their relationship. Sam and everyone else could  _see_  how in love they were. It was exactly what Sam and Dean had always hoped for in their lives. Sam was able to make up for what he’d done, and he and Y/N were better friends than ever before. It wasn’t until after their one year anniversary that Sam was finally able to accept the two of them, and that he had lost his chance before he even realized he had one. The pain of that loss, and the lingering jealousy, never went away. **  
**

She was  _perfect_.

She was  _everything_.

And she was  _Dean’s_.


End file.
